Tree Hill meets Orange County
by always-loved-you
Summary: Its spring break and Brooke has decided she wants to meet her new PenPal, Summer. Includes OC Cast. Some Brucas and Naley.
1. No Way!

There was a quick knock on the door but Brooke Davis didn't wait. She opened the door (since she knew her boyfriend Lucas Scott's door was always unlocked) and saw him sleeping. She jumped on the bed and gave him a quick kiss to wake him up and sat on his bed watching him wake up slowly. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey pretty girl!" he said.

"Hey boyfriend!" she kissed him again.

"What are you doing here at…" he looked at his alarm "7:30 in the morning…onspring break…"

"I wanted to sort of ask you a favor but I needed you to be in a good mood so I had to wake you up with a kiss and I knew the only way to do that was to come early." He smiled at her rant.

"So what do you need?"

"Not so much need as want." She smiled again. He sat up. "OK. So I've had this email-pen-pal for a while now and she lives in California and I thought what better thing to do for spring break than go visit her."

"And you wanted me to come with you.."

"Well yeah. Luke come on do you really want your potentially hot girlfriend to go to California by herself. All those gorgeous, shirtless guys, surfers, I might add." He laughed.

"Fine. Ok. We can go."

"EE!" she said and kissed him again.

"On one condition. I kind of promised Haley that we would spend some time together this break so…can she go with us?"

"Her and Nathan?"

"Yeah. I guess so huh?"

"The more the many-er right?."

"Merrier. And yeah."

"Great! ROADTRIP!"

* * *

"No Way!"

"Hales come one! I cant let Brooke go alone!"

"Lucas! Me and Nathan just barely made up and now you want us to go with you and tigger on a radtrip?"

"Yes" she smiled at his honesty "Look. Im supossed to be trusting her, but i can't trust her when she's in California all by herself! California, Hales! Home of the 'hot surfer dudes'" Haley winced

"Dudes? Since when do you say dudes?"

"Little weird?"

"Yeah" they laughed. There was a moment of comfortable silence as Haley thought about it.

"Well i guess it would be fun to get away from it all for a while. Fine. We'll go."

"Alright!" Lucas gave her a hug and led her out the door.

"So California? Why does she want to go to California? Didn't she just go there this summer?"

"Apparently, she has a pen pal she really wants to meet."

"Brooke has a pen pal? Are we talking about the same girl here?"

"Tutor wife! Are you going with us?" Brooke practically bounced over to them

"I guess I am!"

"We are." Said Nathan, just walking out the door. He put his arm around Haley's shoulder.

Five hours later the four of them were in Brooke's car, driving to Newport, California. Brooke was riding shotgun, typing a letter to her email-pen-pal, Summer Roberts.

"She is so excited!"

"And I'm guessing so are you?" Brooke put her head on Lucas's shoulder

"Count on it, Boyfriend!"

* * *

A/N just an idea im trying out. I have a plan where this is going so please review to let me know if you like it! 


	2. Oh My God!

"Oh my god, Coop, Im so excited!" said Summer as she got out of the car.

"Yeah. I heard you the first fifty times Summ."

Both girls grabbed their bags and walked up to the Cohen's house, opening the door and dropping their stuff inside.

"I'm gonna go see Ryan in the pool house." Said Marissa then walked off toward the backyard

"Cohen!.. Cohen!"Summer yelled walking through the house trying to find Seth.

"Up here Summer," Came Seth from upstairs.

Summer ran upstairs into Seth's room and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is everything ready Cohen?"

"Yup"

"Everything? You made the beds? Cleaned up? Got food?"

"Yeah mom did everything before she left for LA. Who is this girl thats coming anyway?"

"Shes my email-pen-pal Brooke Davis. From North Carolina."

"Huh? You have a pen-pal?"

"Cohen!" summer said slapping him playfully.

"Ouch!"

"Now come on they're gonna be here any minute!"

"They?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you? Brooke's bringing her boyfriend and two other friends."

"What other guys are coming too?"

"Yeah two. You have a problem?"

"Oh no. No problem... they aren't water polo players are they?"

"They don't play water polo there. At least i don't think so. Come on lets go wait downstairs with Ryan and Marissa." They walked downstairs and met Ryan and Marissa in the kitchen.

"This Springbreak is going to be all time." Summer said jumping up and down. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god they're here!" 


	3. Married?

"Wow" gasped Haley 

"Yeah" said Nathan.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Lucas. All three of them were staring at the huge house in front of them, their mouths half open.

"What?" asked Brooke, confused.

"Um, the house!" laughed Lucas again.

"Oh please, you should see my parent's new one. Its almost twice this size." They all laughed and got out of the car.

"So we're just seeing this Summer girl?" asked Lucas, his arm around Brooke's waist.

"Apperntly her friends are here too...A girl and two guys. One of them's her boyfriend i think."

"Surfers?"

"I dont think so."

"Basketball players?" asked Nathan, as Brooke rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"I dont think so" said Brooke, as she saw Seth Cohen standing there. "Hi!" she said.

"Uhh. Hi...Im Seth. Cohen. Seth Cohen."

"Dont just stand there Cohen, let them in!" Summer said, walking up.

"Uh..come on in...Brooke, was it?"

"Yeah." She smiled at Seth and walked over to Summer. "oh my god! You look amazing!"

"Thanks so do you! I love your hair!"

"Thanks! I love your skirt!"

"Um. Brooke?" said Lucas.

"Oh, right." she walked over to him, and led him to Summer. "This is Lucas, my boyfriend. And that's Nathan and Haley." she said pointing to them "They're married!" she whispered.

"Not to quote Friends or anything, but I think it would be way better for my ego not to stand next to you guys, so I'm gonna go get Ryan and Marissa." said Seth and walked out of the room.

Everyone laughed other than Summer, who rolled her eyes. "So wait." she said, looking at Nathan and Haley. "You guys are married?"

"Brooke!" said Haley.

"What? Now she knows who you are!"

"Oh yeah." said Summer. "Ive heard so much about you guys!"

Just then, Seth came back with Ryan and Marissa. Summer introduced everyone. Ryan nodded at all of them and Marissa gave a quick wave.

"Um. Nathan, I think we should get the bags from the car." said Lucas.

"Oh let me help you guys!" said Seth. They walked to Brooke's car and Lucas opened the trunk. He leaned in and picked up Brooke's bag, the biggest one of course,with ease.

"Here, I'll take that one." Seth said quickly. Lucas was about to object but Seth just said "No you're the guests" He took the bag from Lucas but as soon as Lucas let go the bag fell. Lucas and Nathan exchanged a glance. "On second thought, I think you should take it"

As Lucas picked up the bag, Seth grabbed the smallest one and raced back inside.

"Nice guy" said Nathan. They both laughed and went back inside with the rest of the bags.

Meanwhile, back inside, Summer was showing Haley and Brooke the rooms. "So Haley, you and Nathan will sleep in here." she pointed to the last room down the hall. Haley went in and gasped.

"Wow! Its beautiful!" Said Haley. Summer just smiled.

"You can get settled in here then. Come on Brooke I'll show you your room" they 'bounced' out together and Haley could hear them talking.

"So what's the deal with those two? Married? They don't look old enough!" Summer gasped "She's not pregnant is she?" Brooke laughed.

"No! I thought that too but apparently its 'for love'"

"Interesting"

"Tell me about it...so where's my room."

"Right here"

"Mm...cute!" said Brooke

"Thought you'd like it! So listen, I'm gonna get Marisa, you get Haley, and we can goto the pool for a while! The Cohens have an AMAZING pool!"

"Great! Tutor wife!" called Brooke.

"Coop!" yelled Summer.


	4. Funny?

"Lucas come on stop! Seriously, Luke I'm gonna hurt you - aaah!" There was a big splash as Lucas pulled Brooke into the pool.

"Aw I'm sorry, did I hurt you pretty girl?"

"No you didn't but I'm about to hurt you boyfriend!"

"Oh my god! You guys are the cutest couple ever! Cohen why don't you have a nickname for me?" Summer was pouting.

"I do! I called you my lil' Snow Angel once remember?"

"Yeah but that was once!"

"Fine you know what Summer, I'll come up with a name for you. Oh I know, how about SunnyD?"

"No"

"Sumbum?"

"No"

"SumAngel?"

"You know what, just call me Summer."

"Im bored."

"Cohen!"

"Hey no, Seth's right, let's go to the Baitshop!"

"Baitshop? Like fishing bait?" Nathan laughed and Haley hit him. What do you guys do at a bait shop?"

"It's a club…once in a while it has live music." Brooke smiled slyly at Marissa's explanation.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for?" she jumped out of the pool. Everyone else started getting ready. Brooke walked over to Marissa "Hey, this live entertainment thing, where do I sign up?"

"You sing"

"No…"

"Ok.. Well um…I'll show you when we're there.

"Great"

* * *

"Brooke your car is amazing!" Summer practically yelled when they arrived at the Baitshop.

"I know! I'm so glad my parents let me keep it!"

"Hey Brooke! Over here" Marissa called Brooke over to the counter. "Sign up sheet is right here."

"Thanks Planner Girl!" Marissa frowned and walked away.

"Um actually, it was the same night as the last game of the season. Nathan's dad was coaching and they lost because of Lucas' shoulder." Haley was explaining her and Nathan's wedding night to Summer.

"Wait, so it was like a pity wedding?"

"Summer!" Marissa gave her a Look.

"What? It was!"

"What was?" Brooke was back after writing a name on the sheet.

"Nathan and Haley's marriage was a pity wedding."

"Summer seriously!"

"Okay sorry, God."

"Ryan, I think we should go get some drinks. You guys want anything?" Seth stood up. Everyone gave their order and Ryan and Seth went to get them.

"Did you see those guys? I can't compete with that!" Seth said anxiously, talking about Nathan and Lucas.

"Come on man. It's not that bad!"

"That's because you got the whole brooding thing going on!" Ryan gave him a Look. "See! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Your funnier than those guys. They cant compete with that."

"Oh and girls just love funny."

"Yeah they do." Said Ryan grabbing the drinks. "Now lets get back before Summer gets mad at you."

* * *

A/N sorry it took awhile for these chapters...anyway they're here now ReviewsLove!


	5. All Time!

The next day the eight friends met in the kitchen to decide what to do that day.

"Guys I have the best idea," said Summer coming down the stairs " Lets have a girls, guys day.

"What?" said Seth surprised.

"No wait that's a great idea! Us girls can go shopping and you guys can do… guy stuff" Brooke hugged Summer.

"See guys this is a great idea! Girls get ready and meet me outside and guys you can meet in the pool house. Have fun! Oh and Coop come with me you cant go anywhere near the pool house" Summer winked at Marissa.

The girls all went upstairs with Nathan and Lucas behind them.

"Man this is not going to be a good day" said Seth to Ryan still in the kitchen.

"Come on Man it can't be that bad. They seem like nice guys."

"That's because you didn't have jocks peeing in your shoes every year."

"You go get ready and I'll handle everything else."

"So interesting day we're going to have huh Hales?"

"Yeah I get to hang with Tigger, her new bouncy friend and 'planner girl'"

"Ok do I even want to know?"

"No I don't think so. I'm going to miss you" He wrapped his arms around her. "You know we could get out of it."

"I don't think Tigger would like that."

" Yeah and Lucas wouldn't like it if I left him with that Cohen kid" they laughed. He bent down and kissed her. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"K girls I called the nail salon and they can squeeze us in right now" said Summer with the rest of the girls inside Brookes blue buggy.

"Great idea Sum. After we should go to the mall. I heard they're having a sale this weekend."

"Brooke you should show some of the stores your clothes."

"Oh my god Hales that is such a good idea! Clothes Over Bro's can go world wide."

"Uh Brooke its nation wide."

"Whatever."

"Where here!" said Summer "This is going to be all time!"

* * *

Back at the pool house the guys were standing around uncomfortably.

"So what do you guys want to do?" said Ryan sitting down on his bed.

"There's always a shark movie at the I-max" Nathan and Lucas gave each other weird looks.

"Uh Seth I don't think so. What do you guys usually do?" Ryan said talking to Lucas and Nathan.

"There's Basketball"

"That's a great idea. You will have to teach us a little. Not a lot of people play basketball here.

"Ok lets go."

"Since Nathan and I play more lets mix it up. We'll both be on separate teams." Lucas said as him, Nathan, Seth and Ryan as they walked to the court.

"Ryan's on my team!" Nathan said quickly walking over to his side of the court.

"This reminds me of gym in middle school" whispered Seth.

Lucas walked to center court and Nathan passed him the ball. "Ok. Let me explain the rules…" Seth listened intently as Lucas explained the basic rules of the game. Then, he stepped to center court and the game started.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the nail salon, the four girls were sitting in a row. "So Brooke, how did you and Lucas meet?" Summer asked curiously.

"Well pretty much he joined the team. Our first time talking was pretty funny though."

"Oh God do I have to hear this again?" Haley said with a groan.

"How do you know?"

"Please. Lucas tells me everything."

"Right. Well anyway. He had just scored the winning shot and I wanted to let him know that everything would be different now. So I kind of was naked in the backseat of his car."

"No way!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh god."

"Haley just close your ears! So anyway I was in the backseat of his car and he was really sweet he just drove me home."

"Are you sure he's not gay?" Summer asked. Brooke laughed.

"Yeah he's not I'm sure."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. Haley tell your story!"

"No its stupid really."

"No I wanna know tell me!" Summer was anxious to know.

"Fine. Nathan and Lucas used to hate each other so he made me fall in love with him to mess with Lucas."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Summer spoke again. "Marissa why don't you tell them the first time you and Ryan met."

"I was waiting for my ex-boyfriend Luke to pick me up and he was standing on the side of the road. So I asked him who he was and he said 'Whoever you want me to be'"

"That is so cute!"

"Yeah. Summer your turn."

"Well there's not much to tell. I mean he says he's had a crush on me since 4th grade, but we only met like a year ago because of Ryan and Marissa."

"Aww! 4th grade? That's so cute!" Brooke was melting.

* * *

Back at the court, Nathan and Ryan were in the lead. Lucas stole the ball from Nathan and decided to pass to Seth, who caught it, froze, and looked up at the basket.

"Shoot Seth!" Lucas yelled since he was being covered surprisingly well by Ryan. Seth looked from Lucas to Ryan and back to the net. He brought the ball up and pushed it toward the net that now had Lucas standing near it. Nathan stopped and watched the ball go closer…closer…closer, then hit Lucas on the top of the head.

"Oh my god man I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Seth looked scared.

"It's okay." Said Lucas then Nathan burst out laughing.


End file.
